Cleaning Out My Closet
by Flameshameful
Summary: Danny feeling pressured by the schools instructors, has to take part in an extra curriculum project at the coming Fall festival in order to boost his grades. Having to relinquish one of his closest guarded secrets, what else will he choose to air out. One of Clockwork's 'Unknowns' of Danny's future. Some language


Daniel "Danny" James Fenton, 16 years old high school student and one of three 'Halfas' in the known world and Ghost zone, his alter-ego being widely known as "Danny Phantom" or "Ghost Boy" sat at the highest natural point in Amity's park, with his back to a lone tree, knees bent, and arms leant resting atop. It was late October, leaves trailed in the light breeze that flowed over the peak of the haunted town. Rustling the near bare trees, making the branches creak under the movement.

Danny, wearing a contemplative look upon his features, as he stared out over the expanse of his home. He could see the school from where he sat and the roads that snaked their way through the heart of the town, to the outskirts of town where the mall was situated, to the now dimmed sign of the Nasty Burger, and the obnoxious sign of his place of residence, Fenton Works.

The moon shining brightly, without a cloud in the sky was a stark contrast to the low powered orange street lights that the town emitted. This contrast acted as a good metaphor for how Danny currently felt.

' _One side of me, is well liked, popular and shines bright above overs like the moon. Whereas the other side of me, is dimly lit compared to the others, wanted to be changed for something newer and brighter'_ Danny grimaced at the thought. Sighing heavily, he leans his head back against the tree closing his eyes. Enjoying one of the few nights that he hasn't had a disturbance from any other Ghost.

Not even his ever present two friends had been around to help with patrols. Claiming one excuse or the other. Not really faulting them, understanding they don't have the same obligation as Danny did to the nightly routine. Opening his eyes to glance at his phone, noticing no missed notifications and the time glaring back at him. '1.15am'. "Huh, well past curfew. Hmm, Mom and Dad must be in the lab again."

Danny, thinking back over the past few weeks. The reason he was sat on this hill. Alone with his thoughts. Thinking of the increasing bullying from Dash and the other jocks. The other jocks had joined in with the bullying the other week, once they had realised that Danny never stood up to Dash and that Dash had always gotten away scot free any time he was actually caught.

The Ghost hunters that had come and settled in one of the older warehouses behind the mall district, were actually semi-competent. Which meant problems for Danny. They had good aim and their weapons packed enough punch to stagger Skulker, even in his mechanical armour. Their glaring weakness however was that they lacked a way to capture the ghosts. _'Knowing my luck, they'll approach my parents tomorrow and try and use the thermoses on me.'_

Then there were the problems arising between him, Sam and Tucker. As of late, there had been more and more arguments between the trio. Mostly had been about Danny closing himself off from the other two and not asking for help when there was a Ghost attacking the town. Which then made matters worse when he had to keep bailing on plans they had made as they were interrupted by his Ghost sense.

' _It's not like I want to push my best friends away, but I don't want to burden them with my problems. I don't want them to go home every night battered and bruised and must bold face lie to their parents. They may say it doesn't bother them, and Sam would jump at the opportunity to piss her parents off anyways. But it's not the point, I'm trying to make sure 'Dan' NEVER happens. Which means I need to keep them safe.'_ Sighing once again, he reached into his backpack that was situated next to a large heavy-duty case and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade, taking a few mouthfuls he capped it back up and left it in the grass next to his legs.

Then there was Vlad Masters, his parents oldest friend from college and Danny's biggest adversary had thrown him for six the other day when he approached him outside school after his detention.

 **Flashback**

" _Daniel. A word if I may?" Vlad asked from his position of leaning against the rear end of his limo parked in the school's car park._

" _What do you want Vlad? I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your crap!" Danny snapped at the elder halfa._

" _Well, that's partly what I wanted to talk to you about. I came here today, to ask you for a truce as it were. There have been some changes in my life in the past couple of months and whilst reflecting I have found that a lot of the things I have done unto you because of my past obsession with your mother has been most unbecoming. So, I wanted to offer up a truce with you. I know you may not believe me, but I can assure you Little Badger this is sincere. I won't be coming by to fight with you any further, I won't be making any nefarious plans of world domination or to kill your father. However, I wouldn't mind our little pranking wars, if kept to a more discreet level and if you ever need anything then I am simply a call away." Vlad explained, keeping his normal posture. Back straight, chin up and arms crossed behind his back. Once the older man had finished he smiled, turned and waved over his shoulder as he climbed into his limo, not even waiting for an answer._

 _Leaving behind a very confused Danny that simply stared at the retreating limo trying to grasp what exactly had just happened and whether he had suddenly been transported to another universe._

 **End Flashback**

Sighing again, thinking back to his latest problem. Having no idea what came over him to agree to the stupid agreement. Due to his failing grades in a lot of his classes, and the problems he had when he gained his powers it seems teachers have been allowed to use other means for Danny to gain passing marks in their classes. Be it, during having sessions with Ms. Teslaff the coach running laps and other field and track activities to boost his marks, to the 4000-word essay on the main differences and comparisons between William Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' to the 1996 film of the same name which was to be completed over a two-week period and 'emailed' to Lancer as a guarantee to receive the essay. To his latest problem, the new music teacher Ms. Sharp noticed he would often skip classes with one excuse or another but on the fleeting sessions Danny was in class he would pay rapt attention to discussions that was help throughout the class and showed knowledge and understandings of the musical world. Her method for extra credit was just plain cruel.

 **Flashback**

" _Mr Fenton, before you make your way to your next class. I need to speak with you" Ms Sharp asked as Danny was making his way towards the door of the classroom. Seeing him stop in front of her desk she continued "As you may have guessed, this is about your grades in my class. You may think that not partaking in any of the discussions would be able to hide your knowledge of this Art, you were wrong. You are the only student, not in this class but in the whole school that has already dropped off their winter term note sheets, but the only student that hasn't shown any recorded hours with an instrument in class. These hours count as 75% of your final grade. So, to counteract this, you as well as a few other students I have approached will each perform a song of your choosing using any instrument at the fall festival that's been held near the end of October. If you do not perform you will fail this class completely and could potentially cause you to repeat this term in summer school, am I clear Danny?" the music arts teacher finished._

" _Yes Miss" Danny sighed out._

" _Good, hears a pass for your next lesson. Look forward to seeing what you play. See you tomorrow Danny" Ms Sharp dismissed once the note was in Danny's hands._

 **End Flashback**

That festival is this Friday, meaning he has two days till he must perform. Sighing, he looked back at the case that rested besides him. Picking up the bottle of Gatorade and unscrewing the cap, he drained the rest of the bottle in a few mouthfuls and placed the empty sealed bottle into his bag.

His musical talents were a well-hidden secret, except from Jazz and two others. It was his one release from everything, from school, from his parents and friends, from the ghost hunting and Vlad.

He didn't want to make it public knowledge. He wanted to be selfish and keep it hidden, but he knew he couldn't risk it affecting his grades so heavily. Who knows what could happen between now and the summer holidays when he hopefully becomes a senior. Its why, as annoying as they were he was happy the teachers were doing what they can to help him pass this year.

' _So, I guess I have two choices. I refuse to play and keep it all a secret, which could leave me having to repeat this year and not graduating with everyone else I know and maybe missing out on summer break. Or I play and show them all that I've kept a good part of myself back, which could then open up questions from others of what else I've been hiding. Sigh, I guess if I gotta play then I'll go the whole nine yards. Nobody knows I can sing 'okish' either, so I guess I'll play and sing a song. It's now just narrowing down what to play. Something that coveys how I feel and who I am. Danny Fenton/Phantom, a halfa, a ghost. Someone that wants to protect others and be accepted as who I really am. Someone who has a messed-up family, but I wouldn't ever change things. A song about recognising who I am, a song that…I know just the song'_ Danny ended his tirade of thoughts with a grin. Leaning back once again, to enjoy the mellow atmosphere of the early hours in the morning. But luck would have it, that was shattered when his Ghost sense went off. Growling he went to get up when he was stopped by a voice

"Hey Danny, It's only me"

Danny looked over to had set off his senses, to notice the punker girl Kitty walking towards him _'Walking huh? She's been spending too much time with Jazz'._ Kitty wearing her normal outfit of the leather Red jackets and short skirt, black fishnet stocking and black leather pump boots. Her outfit was finished with a pink scarf that hang limply around her neck. As she made her way over she sat herself on the floor next to Danny, leaning on her knees that were folded underneath herself.

"What's the matter Danny? You're only ever out this late like this when you're brooding" Kitty asked glaring slightly at the half ghost boy.

"I'm not brooding" "I'm not brooding" The pair spoke at the same time, causing Danny to glare at the green haired biker chick that had suddenly started giggling.

"Kitty, you've been spending too much time with Jazz, again haven't you?" Danny asked, full well knowing what the answer was anyways.

"Yeah, so. We get along really well, we like hanging out together and we both just want to make sure you're okay." Kitty answered truthfully. Causing Danny to sigh and return to his early position against the tree with his eyes closed.

"I know Kat." Danny answered back using his nickname for her. "I'm just thinking, that's all. Got that festival in two days I have to play at."

"That's in two day, huh? You know what you gonna do? What you gonna play?" Kitty getting excited at hearing for a chance to hear Danny to play.

"I'm gonna go all out, I think. Singing and playing. No, I'm not telling you what I'm gonna play either. It'll be a surprise, I know you were planning on being there anyways with Johnny." Danny answered, without moving from his place against the tree.

"Hmmpf, that's no fun. You just playing one song?" Kitty asked.

"Now that's a thought, since it's for a school project I could play more than one song. Get some extra credit at the same time" Danny chuckled causing Kitty to smile next to him.

"It's good to see you smiling again Danny" Kitty said sincerely "What's next, you're gonna transform in front of everyone and completely air out your closet" Kitty giggled with sarcasm "Look, it's getting late and you have school in the morning. So, shoo mister, I'll see you at the festival" Kitty waved her hands in a shooing motion, whist standing up before shooting off back to where she appeared from.

Danny, grabbing his bag and the case stood up and transformed into his ghostly half and took flight, mulling over everything that Kitty had said. Then with a wicked thought, a large grin split across his face _'Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to be playing at the festival'_

 **Two days later**

The festival was taking place at Casper High school, on their football and field and track fields. Little stalls had been set up for venders to sell selected goods that the school board and local committee had invited on behalf of the town. There were fast food wagons as well, with the smell of burgers and onions filling the air that was clashing with the strong smell of 'Anti-ghost' Incenses.

The festival was first held to commemorate the anniversary of the school being founded, which then became something for the community to get involved in. To becoming something of an annual party for the residents. Many of the festival goers, use it as a lead up to Halloween with it being so close to the end of the month.

The school uses this day to help bolster their budget and as a point for students to gain some extra credit in their assignments. Like the football team now was helping run a sport-based stall that involved a few different types of activities like kicking a ball over the goal posts or throwing a ball through hoops. The cheerleaders were handling out pamphlets whilst the 'nerds' of the school was helping those of the musical arts group with their sound equipment.

Those that needed extra credit in the music class was to provide some background music whilst the festival was going on. Which is where Danny was now, behind the curtains that has hanging on the makeshift stage that had been put together on the far side of the football field, away from the venders.

"Danny"

"Ms Sharp" The pair greeted each other, as Ms Sharp looked down at the young man who was seated in a chair hunched over, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Is everything okay Danny?" The teacher asked, concerned for the student before her

"Huh, oh yeah. Yeah, everything's fine, but I do need a favour if possible? I know I'm meant to play after Lucy, but I was wondering If I could play last?" Danny asked as he now looked up at his teachers face.

"Hmm, not trying to weasel yourself out of this are you?" Seeing Danny shake his head she continued "State your case"

"Huh? OH! Um, well you were right in saying I know a fair bit of the musical arts and I wanted to show you the extent that I can here, so I was gonna play a few songs" Danny pleaded his case.

"A few?" Ms Sharp clarified

"Yeah, 3 maybe 4. Depending on times and how things goes" Danny explained.

"Okay, you'll play last. However, you do know that the last act is after Mr Lancer, once he's completed his gratuity speech and read out the raffle results, right?" the music teacher questioned, seeing Danny nod his head. "Okay then, best not disappoint me Danny"

"I won't, Thanks Ms Sharp" Danny said, smiling up at his teacher.

Ms Sharp walked off to sort out the changes to the schedule, hoping to herself she hadn't just made a mistake. Danny is a good student but is well known to be a bit of an absentee when he's needed.

Sometime later, the festival was wrapping to a close. Danny had stayed behind the stage the whole time preparing himself for what he was about to do. Seeing Mr lancer walk past the opening of the curtain making his way towards the main stage, then hearing him over the PA system "Yes, Thank you for that wonderful cover of moonlight sonata Michelle. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen another year comes to an end for the Casper High's Fall Festival, as usual I want to thank the school board and the PTA for their support and help for organising this whole event, I want to thank our local businesses for spending time away from their stores to support our cause and I want to thank the Manson's for supplying this year's prize for the raffle. Which if you weren't aware, is an all-expenses paid trip to the Greek island of Cyprus for 10 Nights." Lancer announced to the gathering audience, as he walked over to large spinning barrel. He cranked the arm a few times to mix up the numbers inside, when it stopped spinning he opened the little hatch on top of the barrel and he reached inside pulling out a little folded piece of pink paper "and this year's lucky winner is…. Number 419. That's number 4.1.9. Please come up and collect your prize"

Hearing a scream from the near back, he could Valerie Grey running around the outside of the crowd for the stage, after clambering up she held out her pink slip, showing her number was in fact 419 "Congratulations Valerie, here is the envelope with your prize. Remember now, it mustn't be used during school term" Lancer instructed. The crowd applauded the young girl on her win, many of which knowing just how much their little family needed a break like this since Damian had lost his jobs at Axion labs a few years back.

"It won't be Mr Lancer, thank you" Valerie said as she walked off the stage clutching the envelope to her chest like a teddy bear, smiling all the way back to her farther.

"And now to wrap up this year's festival, we have a student from the music department performing not one but three songs. So, let's hear it for…" Looking down at his clipboard for the name he blanched at the name "…. Danny Fenton". That statement alone had silenced the entire crowd, it was so quite that someone muttering "what?" from the middle of the crowd could be heard on the stage.

Danny Fenton, true to Mr Lancer's announcement walked out from behind the curtain carrying a large bulky heavy-duty case. He wasn't in his regular attire either, he was sporting a long sleeved white smart shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark ecto green tie hung loosely around his neck and a black waist coast unbuttoned. Wearing black smart trousers and smart black shoes, made this Danny Fenton contrast different to what they would normally see.

Placing the case on the stage with the height being up to just under his collar bones, he opened it like a book and unfolding two legs from the back end of the case to allow it to free stand. The inside of the case still looked quite protected. Removing two boards from the case shows its contents to the public, on one half of the case help a white electric acoustic guitar that was draped with a green shoulder strap connected to it, whereas the other half of the case showed an electric guitar that was primarily black in colour, with a white plasma decal that covered a 1/3 of the main body and partially up the next of the guitar this too had a green strap. Looking closer at the case you could see numerous picks lined throughout pockets and on the sides of the necks on the guitars.

Picking up the acoustic guitar first, threading his head through the strap he then reached into the case and pulled out a wrist strap and a clamp for the guitar. Placing the clamp on the neck and strap on his left wrist he began to grab the picks he needed.

"Hello, as you might've guessed I'm Danny Fenton and I'm one of the students in Ms Sharps music class. I'm only up here to help boost my grade" Danny chuckles "I'm going to be playing a few songs for you, first is called 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica" Danny explained, looking out across the crowd he spotted everyone he needed to. Sam and Tucker was near Jazz, the former two looking surprised whilst the latter looked proud. His parents had shared a look between each other, then back at Danny. Then he found the last two he was looking for with a surprise guest, Kitty and Johnny was to the side about halfway back, looking excited whilst their guest, the ghostly Diva Ember McLain looked shocked. Looking back over the main crowd he could see the two previous groups had started making their ways to the front.

Hearing the occasional comment "That dork think he can play the guitar, what a loser" Paulina "Fenturd's gonna screw up so bad" Dash "So we finally get to see him play?" Lucy _'huh, guessed they picked up on some stuff in class'_

 **AN- This song is acoustic, if you want to listen to it search on Youtube Nothing Else Matters by Shinedown.**

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

 _I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know_

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters_

As he looked out across the now stunned crowd, seeing their shocked faces didn't help Danny's raging nerves but then he looked at Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Kitty, Johnny and surprisingly Ember all looking at him with large smiles on their faces and adoration. Sighing to himself _'Well, no turning back now. One song down, and it's gone alright. This next one is gonna be hard, especially with what I have planned'_ Smiling, he spoke into the mic in front of him "So this next song is called 'Dream On' which was originally done by Aerosmith"

 **AN- Again this song is acoustic, this one on Youtube search Dream on by Boyce Avenue**

 _Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dusk to dawn_

 _Isn't that the way?  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

 _Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

 _Half my life's in books' written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

 _Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream on, dream on,  
Dream on, dream on, ah_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._

After this song the entire crowd had been getting into the atmosphere, clapping and singing along with the parts they knew. The general vibe had gone from sombre to that of a concert, turning his head to look at the portion of the stage where it opened up to the tech area he could see his teacher Ms Sharp standing there, grinning at him clapping with the crowd. Looking at his friends at family, he could tell from their looks we was gonna have to do a lot of explaining once this was all over and with what he was about to pull explanations would have to be given in general.

"I'm glad that I could shock everyone out of their shells so quickly" Danny said into the mic, earning him a few chuckles "If you haven't noticed already, these songs mean a great deal to me as they speak my feeling for parts of my life, when I was feeling down from bullying, stress at home and that after my accident in my parents lab I felt like Nothing else mattered that it was hard to let others in again, then it was piecing myself back together, to the person I was before or someone I could live with being, to begin dreaming again" by this point he had captivated the audience looking at him with sorrowful eyes, some was even crying "However this last song, has become to mean the most to me as of late, there are two takes on this song. One is that of a man, following a young women he had feelings for…" Danny's eyes scoped out the crowd to become entranced by Ember's own eyes staring back into his "..and lacking the self-confidence to approach her in the 90's and there's the version I empathise most with, and that recognising what or who you are. This song is called 'Creep' By Radiohead"

 **AN- Again acoustic, I feel it suits Danny's emotional state. This version is Creep by someone called Chase Eagleson**

 _When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

 _But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

At this point in the song Danny let go _'If I'm airing out my closet, lets come clean'_ and with that thought he transformed into his ghostly half. His colour conversion affecting his current attire and guitar. His clothes becoming a black long sleeve shirt, his tie becoming and ice blue and his waist coat turning white as did his shoes and trousers. The guitar turning black and the strap turning blue. The entire crowd gasped at the sudden change, too enraptured in the singing and the song to move. __

 _I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
_

Some of the crowd had pieced some of it together and had started bawling their eyes out. Danny's parents, the expert ghost hunters had dropped to their knee's supporting each other from the revelations their son had just announced to the town. _  
_

 _But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

 _Oh, oh_

 _She's running out again  
She's running out  
She run run run run  
Run_

 _Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

 _But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here_

The crowd was silent for a minute or two after he had finished, the only sound being that of the crying and sniffle throughout the congregation.

"I guess, this helps explains my absence in school Mr Lancer" Danny offered, glancing at the balding man. Whom had gotten his hands on a secondary mic "Well, I guess it does. Doesn't get you out of that assignment though"

"Worth a shot" Danny chuckled, some of the crowd had followed suit and laughed with him. It was a nice feeling having the weight of his secrets off his chest. "Since everyone seems a little too quiet for the loud people I know of Amity Park, lets 'liven' things up" Danny joked, some people getting the pun in the middle of his sentence as he switched back to his human form _'Might need the extra energy later'_ Taking off the acoustic guitar and placing it securely back in the case he grabbed out the electric guitar and readied himself for his next act.

"Ms Sharp, can you play the CD I gave to you earlier. There's only one track on there, as it's a backing track for what I'm about to do." Danny asked whilst looking over to where she was, receiving a nod in return. Flicking his eyes over the crowd he found Sam, Tucker and Jazz talking with Kitty, Johnny and Ember and they were laughing together as a group. Ember feeling someone gaze on her, turning to find Danny looking at her again. Seeing he had been caught _'Ah, hell. Why not'_ he winked at the Diva, and at his surprise she blushed _'I just made Ember McLain…. The Ember McLain BLUSH. It's official, I am in a different universe. Might as well make the most of it then'_

Hearing the backing song start-up, he spoke up into the mic one more time "This song is just for a bit of fun. It's called Canon rock"

 **AN- Theres no lyrics to this one, basically just one long guitar solo. It's under Matt Rach called Canon Rock Final**

As Danny started playing through the song, the crowd that had once previously been stunned into silence, seemingly had their energy thrown back into them as the guitar riffs picked up. The crowd had been thrown by the talent the young boy held, even a certain Rock Diva was thoroughly impressed with the young halfa.

Half way through the song Danny had transformed again into his ghostly half to start floating upwards from the stage, not once stopping his strumming on the guitar. It was a sight to behold, it was an even bigger sight when the crowd had started chanting 'Danny'.

This had surprised Danny immensely, he had expected them to shout abuse, to shoot at him or if it even came close to what it was now for them to be chanting 'Phantom', not 'Danny'. It swelled his heart immensely, knowing all that fretting on if he should have told them his secret.

As the song came to an end, Danny had floated back down onto the stage and walked up to the mic "Well, as I said before I was only up here to boost my grades but then I figured that bottling everything up wasn't helping me. So, I let it all out, and now I have theres a few things I want to say. Yes, I am Danny Fenton and Phantom, I am one in the same. The accident in my parent's lab gave me these powers, and no I'm not explaining further than that. I am still the same person before you found out the truth, just that you know more about me than you once did. I am NOT evil, either. I have only ever wanted to protect this town, and I'll admit it took me some time to find my feet when I first started. Sorry if I've caused anyone any troubles" Danny explained, as he said the last statement he sought out Valerie who was still at the back, looking at Danny with eyes he couldn't quite read, but there was a surprisingly lack of anger present. Then to his parents, who looked ashamed whilst muttering between each other with their heads down slightly, then to his friends who were hugging each other in celebration.

Locking eyes with Ember once again, he saw a genuine smile form on her beautiful face _'Wait. beautiful? Where'd that come from? I guess Jazz was right, we do have a lot in common and I have admired her from a far for a while. Dammit, Jazz knew I was crushing before I did again. I hate being clueless'_ Smiling back at Ember and winking again, he set about returning his guitar to its case.

Packing his case up, he walked off the stage to the back curtain once more. Hearing the applause and cheering behind him only made him smile bigger. As he came up to his teachers, Ms Sharp pulled him into a hug "I knew there was something special hidden in you, I just never thought it be, well, this glamourous."

"Indeed, Danny. You've done a wonder for the town, and yes, you're right, your...extra curriculum activities do explain a lot on your absences and missing homework. We will discuss more about this on Monday with Principal and see what we can arrange. Sound good?" Mr Lancer offered

"That's brilliant Mr Lancer, thank you. Shall I bring my parents?" Danny asked

"I think that would be best" was Lancers reply "Now, I think you'll want to get along and see your friends. Judging by their faces, only your sister the girl with the green hair and the that greasy blonde with her were the only ones that seemed to know you could play as such."

"Yeah, my music was my outlet from the stress of everything. I kept it to myself as it was my little pleasure. It's why I never played an instrument in school." Danny explained

Mr Lancer and Ms Sharp just smiled and nodded at the young musician as he walked away to meet the others. The moment he stepped out from behind the stage he was tackled by a pair of bodies. Landing in a heap on the floor he was able to identify the two culprits as Sam and Tucker, looking upwards he could see Jazz, Kitty, Johnny and Ember walking to catch up.

"Hey guys" Danny smiled down at them

"HEY! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY FOR SELF AFTER THAT STUNT YOU JUST PULLED!" Sam raged in his face whilst still laying on him, and occasionally punching him in the arm. Tucker had made the wise decision to roll over and sit sitting up looking at the two.

"Sorry Sam, I couldn't bottle it up anymore. It was slowly destroying me on the inside, I was afraid that I would eventually turn into 'Dan' by bottling up all the stress and pain from the secrets" Danny explained

"Dude, when did you learn to play like that?" Tucker questioned, changing topics onto something a little happier. Danny turned to look to his techno-geek friend, thankful for the deflection.

"I've been able to play like that since I was like 9, I've been called a musical prodigy from a few tutors I had over the years. I kept it from you guys as it was my one outlet, kept me grounded through everything." Danny sat up, head lowered.

"Baby-pop's right!" Everyone turned their heads to the rock diva in the group "Music has such a strong influence on everyone, even if they don't realise it. It has the power to impact your moods. Okay, I've used it for something different in the past, but you know what I mean" Ember voiced her opinion, crossing her arms and leaning more on her left leg.

Danny was about to voice his agreement when a voice was heard over the PA system of the stand "Ladies and Gentlemen, If I could have your attention please?"

It was Vlad.

"As we have all just witnessed, one of our students from this very establishment is indeed the very same 'Ghost Boy' that has been spotted around the town, and been involved in some of the larger ghostly activities that has befallen our community"

' _What is the fruit loop up to?'_ Danny thought.

"Guys, what's Vlad doing?" Jazz asked, with a fearful look upon her face. Danny looking her direction could also see Kitty embracing Johnny's arm and Ember, Tucker and Sam looking at him with worry.

"As Mayor of this town, I would like to publicly apologise to Mr. Fenton for any problems myself and my staff have caused him by being overzealous and acting without thought. I would also like to Thank him for everything he has done thus far in protecting Amity Park from the Ghost attacks to this point, in light of these revelations I also feel the need to state to any and all Ghost Hunters residing here at this point in time, that 'Danny Phantom' is hereby off limits and protected by the state for him to continue his heroic duties. I will be meeting with Mr. Fenton soon to come to an official plan for his duties. Thank you again and enjoy your day." Vlad finished his speech and walked off the stage, the moment he finished speaking the crowd roared with approval. The small group sitting off to the side, all wore the same look of 'What the fuck just happened?'.

"Well, this has gone a lot better than I ever could have imagined." Danny broke the silence leaning back to lay in the grass with his arm stretched out either side of him.

' _Huh, who knew cleaning out my closet would take soo much weight off my shoulders, I wonder if Clockwork knew about this, or it was one of those unknowns he's always rambling about. Guess Ill go ask him sometime'_ Danny thought as he laid back in the grass, eyes closed and smiling.

 **AN- Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. This was originally a side project to help with my writer's block with 'Thy Honours Redemption' but it turned into something more personal. Leave a comment or whatever, or even message me directly, happy with whatever.**

 **Disclaimer- All songs that had been used are not owned by me, they are the sole property of the studios and artists that wrote them.**


End file.
